Security can be a major concern when transmitting a digital document (hereinafter “document”), such as a document in MICROSOFT WORD® format, MICROSOFT EXCEL® format, MICROSOFT VISIO® format, ADOBE ACROBAT® format, etc., via email for another user to view. However, certain content in a document may be sensitive while other content is not sensitive. In such a case, it may be beneficial to provide restricted access to a portion of the content in a document instead of the entire document.
Furthermore, conventional security applications do not replace the sensitive (or secured) content of the document with replacement content to hide the intent of a user (e.g., content author). Thus, it may also be beneficial to camouflage, rather than encrypt, the content in the document in order to hide the intent of the content author.